


Wake Me Up

by Confused_Mochi



Series: Jihan Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coma, Gay, Hospitalization, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Mochi/pseuds/Confused_Mochi
Summary: Was this a dream? It felt so surreal... felt so fucking real. Why does it feel so real?But i thought nothing was real anymore... Somebody please wake me up...





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo's Point of View

Darkness. I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything. Beeping slowly filled my ears, was that a heartbeat? My heartbeat? It was so strange... Voices then began to fill my ears.

"He seems to be in a coma, Mr and Ms Hong." 

"A what?!" the voice of a woman sobbing heavily. It must be my.... Mother....? I honestly didn't recognize her voice.

Wait, did he say I was in a coma? So this is what it feels like to be basically paralyzed...? It feels so weird. So... So unreal... Like this wasn't reality anymore.

"How long do you think he's going to be this way?" This voice sounded much younger than the prior two, probably being only 20-21. 

"It's hard to say at this point... We're unsure if Jisoo will wake at all."

Jisoo..? Was that me..? Was I this Jisoo people are talking about..? 

"HOW CAN YOU BE UNSURE IF HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP?! YOU'RE THE DOCTOR YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS STUFF!!" 

Why is there so many voices... I'm starting to lose track of all of them..

"Jeonghan, calm down... he's just doing his job.." The voice from earlier stated, and what i presumed was hugging the boy cause the sobs got quitter. 

"I'm sorry guys, I'll leave you alone now, come update me if something happens." 

The sound of a door closing echoed throughout the room. 

"Do you think he can hear us?" someone with a strong Chinese accent spoke. 

I can

"Probably not Minghao, Don't get your hopes up."

But I Can


	2. Chapter Two

Jeonghan's Point Of View

This is my fault. All my fault. If i haven't done what i did we wouldn't be here right now...

"What are you thinking Hannie?" Seungcheol's deep voice cut me out of my thought. Which is Probably for the best at this point... 

"About everything... The fight... Jisoo... W-What do I do Cheol... Why did i have to do this.. If i haven't done this, none of this would have happened and we would all be okay right now, back at the dorm all safe and sound-" Mid-Rant i got cut off by Seungcheol

"Look, what happened, happened for a reason. If God didn't want this to happened he wouldn't have done it.. okay? I don't know what you two were fighting about.. but I'm sure if 'shua wakes up you'll be able to make up to him.. he can't stay mad at you and you know that."

I guess he's right.. 

"Thank you Cheol.. I needed that.."

He patted my shoulder while getting up, heading over to a crying Seungkwan who was probably really worried about his hyung, which at this point is very understandable. Who wouldn't worry over their best friend being inn a coma. 

Jisoo's heart monitor beeped slowly and peacefully showing his signs of life... for now... 

No Jeonghan don't think like that! This is your boyfriend, Have more faith in him!

He looked so peaceful. I really don't know if can hear me or not; But i wanted to try.

Slowly I got up out of the very uncomfortable hospital chair, making my way over to the pale pinked haired boy.

I picked up his hand intertwining our fingers together.

"Josh..." i started in a quite voice "I don't know if you can hear me or not... But i wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry this happened to you... I'm so sorry for what I did... I never meant this to happen to you..  I know you can't communicate with me right now... But  if you pull through this, i want you to forgive me... Please..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jisoo's Point of View 

I heard footsteps make their way to me, a person slowly picking up my hand and lacing our fingers together. 

Who is this person..? and what right do they think they can just hold my hand?! If I was awake right now I would so end them. 

  "Josh..." The voice started quietly "I don't know if you can hear me or not... But i wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry this happened to you... I'm so sorry for what I did... I never meant this to happen to you.. I know you can't communicate with me right now... But if you pull through this, i want you to forgive me... Please..."   

Wait... What? What are they talking about..? What happened to me..? What did this human do to me?! WHY DID THEY GET LET IN HERE IF THEY HURT ME IN SOME WAY?!?!?! 

I tried to keep my cool and not feel flattered from that message... But something inside me thought different. My heartbeat on the monitor started going C R A Z Y

Like Holy I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest right then and there...

"Jeonghan? What's going on what did you do..?"  

"What?! I-I didn't do anything!!" 

"Well obviously you did! His heart is racing!"

I tried to tune out all the voices... They're starting to give me a headache. Why are there so many people in here...? 


	4. Chapter Four

Jeonghan's Point of View

After my little heartfelt apology, Jisoo's heart beat on the monitor starts going crazy

Everyone's eyes snap towards Jisoo then me

"Jeonghan? What's going on what did you do..?"  

"What?! I-I didn't do anything!!" 

"Well obviously you did! His heart is racing!"

I couldn't help but sigh... Why does everyone blame me for this... Oh right.. CAUSE IT IS MY FAULT

"Guys, calm down; we don't need fighting right now. Its not good for Joshua..."

Something snapped in me

"DON'T ACT LIKE JISOO ISNT HERE! HE IS HERE AND HE CAN HEAR US! HE'S STILL ONE OF YOUR BROTHERS. STOP DOWNGRADING HIM!"

Everyone looked at me scared... Probably from the fact that I raised my voice... I never raise my voice.

Seungcheol slowly raised from his seat

Ah Shit  
Ah Fuck  
Someone save me

"Jeonghan...." His voice calm and firm, made me look down at my feet tears threatening to fall. "I know you're upset about what happened... I know you're bottling up your feelings, and are mad at yourself. But that still doesn't give you a right to yell at Seungkwan, He's just concerned for his hyung." 

I know he's right... I shouldn't have yelled at him for being worried about his hyung and why his heart was going crazy....

"I'm Sorry..."

Seungkwan spoke up this time

"Don't worry Hannie Hyung. I understand why you were upset."

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing i knew; Tears were rushing down my face.


	5. Chapter Five

Jisoo's Point of View

I don't know how long it's been.... It felt like an eternity, but according to the random people that keep coming in my room it's only been a few days... Five I think they said... I've learned quite a bit; like all of these people's names, they've said them enough.. Iike I remember Seungcheol, Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan. I know there's someone I'm missing..... I just can't put my finger on it.... 

Apparently the person that got me hurt was my so called "Boyfriend" 

If he was my boyfriend why can't I remember him? 

I'm not even Gay... Being Gay is a sin ((A/N I know being gay isn't a sin. I myself happen to be gay and Christian.. so if you want to hate on me for it, so be it. But in no means am I hating on gays here))

I am Hong Jisoo. I am Straight.


	6. Chapter Six

Jeonghan's Point of View

It's hard watching the one you love practically dead knowing you can't do anything; Who more n likely won't even wake up.... The only memory playing through my mind is the stupid fight that caused all this I'm the first place....

It was so fucking hard.... And I'm sick and tired of not being able to do anything about it.... I just want my Jisoo in my arms again, curled up watching some random anime on the tv, one that I'm not even interested in... The only point being that the love of my life is safe in my arms...

\---

It was 2 in the morning when I got the call....

"Jeonghan?"

The voice was panicked

"Seungcheol"

All he said was one word, but that word made me so worried....

"Joshua"

And like that I was out of the dorm, not caring about getting dressed, or even what I looked like.

I just had to get there.

I HAD TOO!

I prayed that it was good news, like he woke up or something...

But deep down i knew it wasn't...


	7. Chapter Seven

Jeonghan's Point of View 

The Hospital was dimly lit when I entered; the intoxicating smell of the sanitized hospital filled my nostrils, making me feel sick to my stomach.

On the way here i got a text from Seungcheol to meet Him and Wonwoo in the waiting room by the Intensive Care Unit, meaning all my thoughts were true, something bad happened to Jisoo...

It felt like it took forever for me to reach that small room, and what i was greeted with i wish it took longer.

There stood both Seungcheol and Wonwoo, with tears streaming down their faces.... I knew it had to be serious when our most emotionless member was now crying.


	8. Chapter Eight

No One's Point of View

"Seungcheol, what the hell happened to my boyfriend?"

Jeonghan looked at the boy who who have tears running down his cheeks

"H-Hannie.... I'm s-sorry..."

"What Happened?"

Wonwoo spoke up this time seeing as the Leader was unable to without chocking on his tears. 

"Hyung... He flatlined"


	9. Chapter Nine

Jeonghan's point of view

"W-What do you m-mean h-he flatlined...?" Jeonghan felt his chest getting thighter every second that passed.

No.. No, this isn't real... It's just a dream... Wake up Jeonghan.. WAKE UP. P-please wake up...

He had to choke back a sob in-order to hear what the younger male was saying.

"T-they almost lost him.... He almost didn't come back... They were doing CPR for over an hour."

Jeonghan couldn't believe what he heard, His Boyfriend, could he even call him that anymore..? His person of interest, almost died..

"A-and they said there were some consciences for them doing it that long.."

Jeonghan shook like mad, wanting this moment to be fake. The cameras popping out, and them saying it was a prank...

"W-What a-are those consciences?" He dreaded what he heard next, his entire world crashing.

"He might be brain dead... They might have to take him off of live support."


	10. Chapter Ten

Jisoo's Point of View

I don't really remembered what happened... But one point I felt completely fine. In the comfortable silent darkness and the next, my chest felt like it was on F I R E... 

"He's Coding!" 

I'm what? 

"Get the Crash Cart!!"

Crash Cart? Am I dying? Is that why I'm in so much pain? 

"Clear!"

Wait... What? 

"Shocking!"

This huge pain shot through all my entire chest. 

"We lost the pulse, doctor..."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jeonghan's Point of View

"This is all my fault..." Jeonghan whispered for the hundredth time that night, Running his hands through his hair; tugging slightly. 

"Don't say that Hannie" 

When Seungcheol tried to help him, that's when he snapped. 

"You can't Say that Seungcheol! It is my fault... If I didn't kiss that damn whore, Jisoo and I wouldn't have got in that fight... He wouldn't have walked out... He wouldn't have gotten into that car crash... You say it's not my fault... But look at him! He's basically dead in a coma. If it's not my fault, then whose is it?!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

Jeonghan's Point of View

Jeonghan looked down at his hand, playing with the silver ring that sat on his pinky finger.

All twelve members (including the manager) sat in the waiting, discussing what the would do if the doctor told them they had to pull Joshua's life support. 

"Well... I-i-i guess i-if w-we were t-to allow them to p-pull i-i-it, t-then w-we k-know t-that J-j-josh wouldn't b-b-be i-in p-pain..." Seungcheol spoke quietly, making Jeonghan head snap up. 

"Are you saying that you're basically okay with killing Joshua? Our best friend, our brother. You're willing to allow his life to just end?" 

Everyone's eyes turned to the long haired male, looking at him tearfully. It was completely silent, until the manager spoke up. 

"Jeonghan, you know that's not what he's saying." He took a deep breath before continuing "it just might be best if we.. just let go..."

Jeonghan couldn't believe what their manger said, just let Joshua go? they all knew he couldn't do that... 

"What the hell is wrong with you people? You're all fucking sick." The other males didn't have time to process what the latter had said before he was out of the door.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Jeonghan's Point of View

Tears ran freely down his face as he looked at Joshua sleeping peacefully, holding lightly onto the youngers hand. 

"J-Josh... I know y-you can't h-hear me.... B-But you n-n-need to be s-strong.... Y-You n-need to h-hold o-on... Please.... I-i can't lose you Joshie.... Y-You c-can't let then p-pull t-the p-plug... We need you Josh... I-I need you...."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Jeonghan's Point of View

As the day went on Jeonghan never left Joshua's side, holding his hand and just being there with him, if they were going to basically kill the love of his life he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. 

Without anyone there to distract him, his mind got the best of him... And flashbacks of that night flowed into his mind.

\---- FlashBack ----

"Why the hell would you do that Jisoo?!" The long haired maled screamed at his boyfriend, tears of fustration already stinging his eyes

"I've told you a thousand times! I. Was. Drunk." 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that evening. 

"That is your favorite excuse lately, isn't it? If you were drunk you wouldn't have remembered all of that night, would you? You remember every fucking detail Josh! Every detail. You remember fucking my Best Friend pretty clearly and you remember last time too! You would be more sorry than you were now! You fucking insensitive bast-" 

That's when he felt it, the hand coming in contact with his cheek, making him cry out in pain and flinch away from this monster.

The tears left his eyes, running down his slim face

"Leave..." he whispered

"J-Jeonghan... I-I'm sorry... I d-d-didn't mean to.." 

"Leave Jisoo." 

"P-please... Don't d-do this..."

"I SAID LEAVE"

And just like that.... He was gone..

\--- FlashBack Ended ---

He also remembers when he got that call... 

\--- FlashBack ---

It must have happened not even an hour when Joshua left that he got that call that would change anything.

"Hello?" Jeonghan spoke wearily, not use to getting calls at this time of night

"Are you Yoon Jeonghan?" The female voice spoke gently.

"Uh... Yes? Who is this?"

"Okay, good I do have the right number. I'm Lee EunJun, I'm a dispatcher from the local police station in Seoul. I called Regarding Hong Jisoo?"

He was shocked to say the least. 

"Did something happen? Is he okay?"

Jeonghan could feel himself getting more and more anxious at the lady who wasn't answering him right away. 

"I'm sorry Jeonghan... Jisoo was in a terrible car accident... It looked like he was about to cross the road when a drunk driver hit him... He hit his head pretty hard... And looked to have internal bleeding. The doctors took him right into Trama (HA I'm in Trama, it's got me sick, yeah??? No? Okay I'll leave now) surgery and is being worked on as we speak."

Jeonghan chocked back a sob as he listened to EunJun explain everything, crying the tears he's been holding in for the last little while. He didn't let her finish talking before he got dressed and left for the hospital, telling all the band members before he left... 

We'll not really telling them... More like an assortment of words

"Joshua... Hospital... Now"

\--- FlashBack Ended ---

Jeonghan could already feel the round of fresh tears roll down his face as he looked at the peaceful boy, with his eyes shut, breathing steadily. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the paleing boys forehead, before completing breaking down.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Jisoo's Point of View

I heard when the doctor told me that they were going to take me of life support... Do they not know I'm alive...? Come on Joshua.... You need to wake up... Come on... It sounds like everyone's been in hell since "the big accident" happened... I want to tell them I'm okay... I want to let them know I'm fine... I want to hurt that asshole who made this happen... I want to wake up... Somebody... Please Wake Me Up.....


	16. Epilogue

Jeonghan's Point of View

All twelve members including Joshua's Family and the Manager stood in the tiny room, Joshua laying lifeless on the hospital bed. Tears trailing down there faces as they said their goodbyes.... The doctors decided to pull the plug on him... He was no longer showing any brain improvement and don't think he'll be waking up any time soon.... 

All the members gave Joshua's parents time alone with their son, allowing the to say their farewells before going back in and doing the same, everyone having their turn of the tear felt goodbyes. 

They let Jeonghan have alone time with him, seeing as he was the most affected by this (minus his parents)

The long haired male grabbed Joshua's hands gently, kissing them ever so lightly. 

"Joshua.... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I did this to you.... I should have listened to you... But I didn't... And now you're doing to die because of my stupid actions, I'm s-sorry 'shua...."

Jisoo's Point of View

I heard it... That voice... The voice that was always there for me... The one that always gave me comfort... I don't know the person... But I love their voice so much... I want to met them.... I need to meet them... 

"Hong Jisoo"

A voice softly called out towards me. 

"It's time to wake up..."

Wait... Wake up..? Does that mean I'm going to live? Does that mean I get to met the owner of this beautiful voice? 

Jeonghan's Point of View

Joshua stirred slightly, shocking the elder. Jeonghan looked up and was met with his beautiful golden brown eyes.


End file.
